Cendres écarlates
by Nayraa
Summary: "Il était une fois un massacre. Il était une fois un alchimiste ambitieux. Il était une fois du rouge... Il était une fois une étincelle." Fortement inspiré du Gaiden In Blue.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Un léger souffle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres gercées, imprégné de l'odeur âcre d'un alcool fort. Ses narines s'écartaient dans une inspiration pour laisser place à un soupir silencieux et ainsi de suite, sans cesse.

Il porta une main meurtrie à son front luisant et couvert d'une fine pellicule de suie. Lorsqu'il y jeta un regard, ses soupirs se firent plus forts et ses paupières vinrent lourdement rencontrer ses cernes creux et bleuis le plongeant alors un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Une douleur atroce s'était emparée de sa nuque et sa tête s'inclinait mollement sous le poids de la fatigue, cachée sous des cheveux anthracite et la capuche d'un manteau bruni par les cendres.

Il était resté immobile toute la nuit sans avoir pris la peine d'ouvrir sa lourde montre à gousset, bien au chaud dans l'une des nombreuses poches de son uniforme nuit. A vrai dire, il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Non, pas la moindre de connaître le temps qu'il lui restait avant de se relever et de recommencer.

Il valait mieux qu'il attende d'être surpris à l'aube par Hughes lui demandant brièvement de sortir, un semblant de sourire plus pathétique que bienveillant aux lèvres.

Il avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de cet affreux manège...

La vieille gourde métallique, retenue par quelques doigts de son autre main gouttait sans bruit sur la terre battue portant les rares empreintes de ses bottes de cuir. Sa position assise était bien inconfortable et lui meurtrissait le dos. Levant difficilement les yeux vers la toile miteuse et trouée de la tente, il fut bientôt ébloui par la lueur colorée de l'aurore qui se faufilait silencieusement à l'intérieur et abandonnait les premiers rayons de soleil, lui chatouillant alors le visage. Le jour se levait.

Le jeune Commandant plissa ses yeux fatigués et rabattit sa capuche un peu plus encore. Hughes n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher il lui fallait profiter de ses dernières minutes d'attente morbide. Résigné, il fouilla dans son uniforme avant d'en retirer sa montre. Comme tous les matins, il se mit à scruter le lourd objet en argent brossé, orné du fier dragon d'Amestris luisant au soleil. Une longue et fine chaîne partait de son sommet et avait l'autre bout encore enfoui dans son uniforme.

Chaque matin c'était la même chose, sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Il observait minutieusement chaque détail, toujours dans le même ordre. Il ouvrait la montre, toujours de la même façon et toujours aussi lentement. Il observait l'heure. Toujours la même.

Chaque matin c'était la même chose, et Roy Mustang se demandait pourquoi.

Dieu savait combien il avait travaillé dur pour l'obtenir, combien il avait menti, combien il avait nourri ses idéaux afin d'arriver un jour à son but. Dieu savait combien il avait de l'espoir.

Et lui, Alchimiste d'Etat, Chien de l'armée, assassin, savait combien tout cela se consumait peu à peu et disparaissait de ses ambitions.

Avait-il un seul instant pensé qu'il devait tuer pour protéger le Peuple ? Avait-il imaginé détruire des vies entières pour élever son grade et l'estime qu'avaient les autres pour lui ?

C'était paradoxal et inconcevable. Il en était persuadé : le monde ne tournait pas dans le bon sens, tout autant que la fragile aiguille noire de sa montre. Mais qui pouvait se prétendre capable de le faire tourner dans le sens qu'il désirait ?

Le militaire en avait assez de se poser toujours ces même questions. Pourquoi les aiguilles trottaient ainsi et pas autrement. Pourquoi les jours étaient ainsi et pas comme il les voulait. Pourquoi il était là. Il en avait assez d'abandonner toutes ces pensées lorsque le soleil se levait sur Ishval, pour sortir et exercer son art incandescent. Aucune réponse n'allait lui être apportée et le lendemain, tout allait recommencer. Il avait beau compter les jours, il ne comptait pas les morts. Il avait beau savoir la fin proche, l'impression que jamais cela n'allait s'achever ne le quittait pas une seule seconde.

Qu'il allait revivre cela par la suite, dans ses pensées, dans ses cauchemars ou alors simplement comme ça, en fermant les yeux ou en claquant des doigts.

Comme d'habitude, il ferma sa montre et la rangea. Comme d'habitude, il porta la gourde à sa bouche et constata que de l'alcool qu'elle contenait n'en restait que l'odeur forte. Et comme d'habitude, il sursauta au son de la voix rauque de Hughes.

« On y va. »

Mustang attendit encore quelques secondes. Courbaturé et mourant de chaud, il se leva et traîna les pieds vers la sortie, promenant un œil vitreux et mi-clos sur les quelques toiles d'araignées ornant la sombre toile de la tente.

La silhouette de son frère d'armes devint un peu plus nette lorsqu'ils sortirent, éblouis par la lumière du matin.

Tout était calme. Des monts de sable s'étendaient presque à perte de vue, sous un ciel parfaitement cyan. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer un petit groupe d'habitations en ruine, détruites et dont les pierres étaient éparpillées. Un grand temple était percé d'un cratère noir et la statue d'Ishvala menaçait de choir à n'importe quel moment, bancale. A chaque pas de plus, l'Alchimiste de Flamme constatait les dégâts humains.

Des cadavres ornaient çà et là le sol en terre battue. Une jambe ensanglantée dépassait de l'entrée d'une demeure presque écroulée. Et là, à sa droite, gisait un corps carbonisé. Roy crispa son visage et ferma les yeux, sentant le regard vert et compatissant de son camarade sur lui.

« C'est bientôt fini. Bientôt, on se cassera de là et ta vie, et la mienne reprendront leur cours.

— Et ça changera quelque chose, à ton avis ? »

Roy n'eut aucune réponse, comme il s'y attendait et observa Hughes se débarrasser de sa capuche. Sans réfléchir, il ne put réprimer cette question :

« Es-tu fier d'exhiber ton visage aux yeux du monde, assassin ? »

La réaction de Maes ne se fit pas attendre ce dernier, s'étant déjà emporté la veille, éteignit la petite lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux verts et la remplaça par l'ombre de la rancune.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Commandant.

— Appelle-moi Roy, je t'en prie...

— Ca y est ? Tu n'es plus si fier de ton grade ?

— Je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'il me pousse à faire ! rétorqua Mustang.

— Alors vas-y, laisse tout tomber ! Tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce qu'on a fait n'aura servi à rien, termina Hughes d'une voix rauque.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer mon peuple. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Jamais. Jamais.

— Je le sais ! C'est dur pour moi aussi, tu sais. Quelqu'un m'attend et espère. Mais nous nous sommes engagés pour notre peuple tout entier. Si tu tiens à lui, bats-toi ! Quand tu seras Généralissime...

— Tu te fous de moi, là ? lança Roy, complètement incrédule.

— ... Quand tu seras Généralissime, tu répareras toutes ces injustices. J'en suis sûr. En attendant... »

Maes marqua une pause face à la mine déconfite et peu convaincue de son ami. Il posa une main chaude et amicale sur son épaule, comme pour l'aider à supporter tout ce poids qui reposait sur lui.

« On n'a pas le choix. Je vais à l'Est de la ville, on se rejoint ce soir ici-même. »

Toujours la tête couverte et les cheveux commençant lentement à se coller sur son front, Roy partit à la recherche d'éventuels survivants de la veille.

Le décor environnant le désolait, d'autant plus qu'il en était le principal responsable. Comme par magie, en un claquement de doigts, il faisait appel au chaos de ses flammes. Il n'avait qu'à l'ordonner et tout devenait braisier.

D'un geste sec, simple et concis. Sans bruit, une étincelle lumineuse jaillissait et parcourait les airs en quelques fractions de secondes. Puis c'était l'Apocalypse. Sans s'éloigner, sans bouger, il observait de ses yeux ternes les flammes tout dévorer sur leur passage puis la fumée noire et malodorante assombrir le ciel. Et maintenant, il admirait les vestiges d'un peuple décimé.

Ecoutant silencieusement la fade mélodie du vent chaud et sec, il se mit en marche et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans les ruines carbonisées, parfois encore fumantes. Il espérait de tout cœur ne croiser personne à éliminer...

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il était plongé dans le rouge. Le rouge des flammes, le rouge du sang. Le rouge tatoué sur son gant immaculé. Car oui, tout était bel et bien de sa faute. Et rien n'allait lui retirer cette douleur, celle d'être un criminel. L'espoir était las et semblait l'avoir quitté. L'horrible sensation de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière l'enveloppait de seconde en seconde, en même temps que trottaient les aiguilles de sa montre, son précieux insigne militaire. Roy levait les yeux vers le ciel, mais n'y apercevait que ténèbres.

Deux rubis luisants attirèrent son regard malgré lui. Il tourna la tête et lorsqu'il vit ce qui lui faisait face, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure à sang.

Une chevelure argentée et désordonnée venait encadrer un visage mat. Sa lèvre supérieure était écorchée et de la suie couvrait ses joues par endroits. Ses petites jambes étaient maladroitement cachées par un vêtement usé et rapiécé et l'un de ses bras pendait mollement, ensanglanté. Quelques larmes perlaient de ses iris rouges et étincelants, ne demandant rien d'autre que du secours.

La fillette fixait Roy avec insistance et celui-ci savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pensant tristement qu'il n'allait rien en être.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il s'approcha de l'Ishval et l'entendit faire de même. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra au point qu'il crût voir sa poitrine exploser et laisser s'échapper tout ce qu'elle contenait. Pour faire de lui un soldat, un vrai, sans cœur.

Il entrouvrit un œil et aperçut un sourire étincelant et naïf, manquant de quelques dents. Pouvait-il changer la situation ? Etait-il capable de déchirer ses gants assassins, de s'agenouiller et de rester là, à verser des larmes d'horreur face au sourire candide que cette petite inconnue lui offrait ?

_Pouvait-il tout lâcher ? Non..._

Il leva sa main lentement, ajusta son gant et rapprocha son pouce au majeur. Serrant les dents, il claqua subitement des doigts et se retourna. La réalité le rattrapa aussi vite que l'étincelle eût atteint sa cible.

Roy demeura dos à la scène et après quelques instants, il repartit vers d'autres ruines.

Demain, tout allait recommencer.

_L'heure de la guerre. Commandant Mustang, sa bataille continue..._


End file.
